Just Refuse Me Once More REWRITTEN
by PottersFreak
Summary: Harry Potter was alone again. Now an Auror he lives alone now a heavy drinker and smoker. Ginny Weasley wants her exfiancee back. After he defeated Voldemort he ran, and now follow Ginny as she tries to get him back. rated M for drugs swearing and nudity
1. Chapter 1: The History

Harry Potter was alone again. Now an Auror he lives alone now a heavy drinker and smoker. Ginny Weasley wants her ex-fiancée back. After he defeated Voldemort he ran, and now follow Ginny as she tries to get him back. rated M for drugs, swearing and nudity.

Just Refuse Me Once

_By PottersFreak_

CHAPTER ONE THE HISTORY

Pulling out another cigarette, he lit it and dragged deep, letting the smoke fill his lungs. Breathing out, he contemplated life. How he got here, why he got here. Years had gone by in a blink of an eye, twenty five-ish, he currently believed. He was estranged from his adopted family. He had off killed his best friend, their youngest son. His ex-fiancée, he had broken off with. Scared to see her reaction... he ... he was scarred. Something the healers could never fix. The burns just went to far in.

There was a crash from the other side of the room. He pulled out his wand as a fight started. He stunned the two drunk bastards. Got what they deserve after all.

'Thankyou Mr. Potter, I do not have the reflexes I once did.' The bar keeper said.

'There is no need for thanks Aberforth,' looking at the bar owner who was looking his age. 'I don't need any thanks. Give me a double of firewhiskey.' Harry said taking another drag of this cigarette.

'Of course Mr. Potter.' The bar owner poured Harry a new shot. Tipping this back Harry dropped his cigarette in his left over shot, hearing the hiss as the alcohol went up in flames, he suddenly stood up and strode over to the door throwing his dark leather cloak over his shoulders.

Walking outside, he re-pulled out his wand from his back pocket, something Moody could never train him out of. _Lord rest his soul_. He quickly apparated to his apartment, opening the door he noticed the lights were on. Damn someone was looking for him. _Again._

Fuck, the place was a mess. Harry stopped for a second trying to hear any movement in the flat. Hearing nothing, but the thief must of gotten what they wanted. He stumped into the living room, instantaneously noticing a piece of parchment. He stumped over.

Harry Potter wasn't deformed exactly. He had heavy burns to his entire face, most of his chest and his left leg. His wand arm was never the same either, to think of it.

Wearing pure black, collared cotton full length shirt slightly open and long plain black pants. A black three quarter length over coat with his leather cloak over the top, kept away even the most hard core fans away. He was becoming known as the new Moody. His black hair had calmed down over the years, now hardly touching his shoulders, a stud pierced his right ear. A bit of red ruby glowed in the night, and his piercing dark green eyes shone in the darkness, looking at this parchment. Lighting up another cigarette he poked his wand at it, it did nothing. Slowly moving forward he picked it up. The magic burst forward and Harry felt a hook pierce his navel.

Fuck, a portkey. Why was it always a god damn portkey? Harry furiously thought to his self. Landing arse down he swore, loud and hard dropping his cigarette he pulled out his wand, Harry stood up, knowing their would be pain in the morning.

He was standing in a paddock, it wasn't empty, there were a two nameless bodies standing fifty meters to the right. There was a giggle. Harry knew that giggle. He had memorised that giggle. 'Ginny bloody Weasley...' he sighed.

Ginny giggled, she couldn't help it. It was still like Harry to swear when he landed from an unexpected portkey, or even an expected one. They had stood quite far from Harry to ensure good health, they knew he could still throw a good hex.

Suddenly the night's silence broke. 'Accio Wand!' Ginny cried out.

The nights silence was broken, shit fuck, fuck. She has my wand! She stole my wand. Getting off his arse, again. He had after all fallen over in shock. He stumped over to the duo.

'Give me back my fucking wand Weasley.' He growled

'Oh you kiss people with that mouth Potter?' Ginny laughed.

'Weasley, who I kiss is my own fucking business.'

'You just keep believing that Harry Potter. Because I wont. And from what I've heard your all alone.'

'Well this is just peachy. So what do you two want now?'

Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

'You know what Granger, I don't actually fucking care. Give me back my wand Weasley.' He snarled.

'Potter, that's no way to speak to me' Ginny smiled.

'Yes while you are enjoying this. Some people are in bed by now. And I'm normally one of them. Fine screw this.' Harry pulled out his spare wand and apparated home.

Just as he disappeared, Ginny lit up her wand and saw the horror that made up Harry Potter.

After getting back to the flat, he went into the bedroom and collapsed falling asleep immediately.

Waking up the next morning with a pounding hung over headache, Harry slowly walked over to the bathroom door.

To find someone already talking a bath.

'Oh fucking hell Weasley, you wont leave a wizard alone will you?'

'Well Potter you had no god damn right to break it off with me.'

Harry started to strip of and walked over to the shower, dropping his pants, he turned on the hot water.

'Like what you see Weasley?' he asked the shell shocked girl, in his bathtub.

'Oh Harry, I had no idea.'

'No one has. Go away Weasley. Your not needed here.' Harry whispered over the sound off the pounding water hitting his body. '_No one is_' He thought.

He heard water splashing from the tub, the rustling of clothes and a door opening and closing. Weasley has left, however leaving the scent of strawberry's through out his flat. He was going to have to move again. He shouldn't of even stayed last night. Getting out of the flat, he started shrinking things. At least his time he had a good run at this place. But it would never be worth being found again.

Harry whispered again feeling the water pounding down his back, _'Just refuse me once more Ginny Weasley and I might just make you a Potter'._

End (for now)

_A/N_

_I partly got this from a piece of art work called the Not So Golden Trio drawn by comfortablylaura, from DeviantART. She wrote that she always thought Harry would be the one to smoke, and I just happened to take it from there. I don't know actually how I came up with this, all I know is that I'm not doing homework, which is due tomorrow. So it must have been a plot rabbit, little fluffy thing in a pink dress snickers little bunny. Yes so this is it. Has swearing (quite a lot of it) and a bit of nudity, but not that much. R just to be safe. Hope you enjoy, R&R plse. _

_ -in3Ascraps_

_and this is the un-coloured one_

_ -in3Ascraps_

_**CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Entrapment

Authors Notes; I really enjoyed writing this, it's a bit short but I covered the topics needed. I really liked writing Ginny in this, I found her so seductive and she had fun 'torturing' Harry. Yes, Harry is having confusing thoughts about Ginny, that's why he starts thinking of Ginny but half way changes it to Weasley. He might ever crack soon ... but who knows. R&R please.

Oh and this is all JK's world, if I was her, I would be writing the actual Harry Potter books, but since I'm not her, I can only copy her work.

Just Refuse Me Once More

_By PottersFreak_

**CHAPTER TWO ENTRAPMENT**

Realising that I was once again upped by Gin ... Weasley really hurt. I had forgotten how she had made me feel, but once again she had found me, and this time I had one. She would stay away from me, or at least for a while. Weasley was not expecting for me to expect that way. I had gained a temporary edge, but now she knew, I now could not use that again.

My life style is not the best. I decided, taking another drag of my cigarette, smoking for one is one of my bad habits. But the release it gives me, is just so good. And its not like its going to kill me. The gene is wizarding blood can not support cancer. So I'm never going to get it, so I can not die from it. I can smoke until the day I die.

Drinking is also one of my bad habits, but as an Auror I need to forget somehow, even a pensive will not help me.

I killed Voldermort, and I won. I sacrificed my body to do it and now I train new Auror students. Its not a bad way to live. The Ministry idiots even let me do what ever I want to do. Now even reporters leave me alone, I guess the Ministry does have its uses. I mussed clumping into my new muggle apartment. A few silencing charms and a few 'strong' wards and no one can find me unless I want them too.

The place is pretty spacious, and relaxed. It was very bright and I really didn't like it. I stomped over to the boxes holding my shrunken furniture. I started to put together 'home'

Ginny was currently following a tracking charm, she was a field Auror, majoring in break and re-form wards. Ginny was the best they had, so there was no way Harry Potter was going to escape this time. She was in her element, hiding underneath a Disillusionmentcharm, she shuck over to a wall and pulled out her wand and prodded the wards. She smiled and brought out a devise and started to work on the wards, trying to let her through.

Forty-Five minutes later she was through. Snickering she walked down to the door, Harry would never know what would hit him.

Harry had woken up with another drunk induced headache, staggering over to the kitchen he pulled out a headache potion. Tipping the contents into his mouth he swallowed and grimaced. He knew he would never get used to the taste.

'This is gonna be a bad day' Harry said out loud. There was a giggle in return. 'You have no idea Mr. Potter' A female voice answered.

Spinning around to face the living room, he spotted a blur of red, or six blurs of red. Accio-ing his glasses he put them on to spot Weasley and her four older brothers. Ron and Percy, after all were deceased.

Harry once again let loose a large range of explosives (Weasley Wizard Wheezes: Product: Musk Fog) which one of the effects was that only the person who started them could see. And ran for his bedroom. Closing the door he pulled out his spare wand and started on a complex set of charms and wards, that would let no one through. Quickly getting un-dressed he planned his next move. Which happened to be escaping, from a warded room, with only one exit. Again this was a bad day for Harry. Sitting down he assumed he was in for a long stay.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Harry was only in his boxers. Luckily Harry's extra wand was close by and he stunned Fred, while Charlie shot ropes out of his wand. Harry jumped to the side missing while Bill called out accio and took both of Harry's wands. George tied up Harry and then silenced him. Then the four males calmly walked out of the bedroom. While breathing heavily, Harry did put up a fight after all.

With only Harry and Gin- **Weasley** were left, walking over to where Harry was tied up, Ginny straddled Harry and smiled.

Bending over, she lent near his ear and started to whisper, 'Your going to be mine Harry James Potter, and this time there is nothing you can say or do to leave me again. If you run I will follow. If you go to the end of the world I will follow. I have found you twice now, and no matter what wards, charms or spells you use I will get through and find you.' Leaning back she smiled again at Harry. 'My brothers right now are now including more wards to trap you and _me_ in here. Once a week, they will come and visit to see if you have taken me back yet. If not we stay here all the longer, we told your boss and Tonks agrees. _You have time off_ she said so now you are using it up. We will be here as long as we need to be, and soon you will re-propose and take me back.' Standing back up, she smoothes out her skirt, 'Harry my family wants their son back, your not just hurting yourself here Harry, your hurting everyone by being this way. This is not just for my sake. Its for my mothers too. Now what did you have to say Harry?'

Undoing the silencing charm Harry started to speak, 'Nothing, I have nothing to say to you Weasley, just tell your brothers to hurry up so I can take a piss.'

And with that Ginny walked out of the room, and with a flick of her wand, stunned Harry.


	3. Chapter 3: Seducing

DISCLAIMER: I am not j.k. something I do regret, I just do not have her brilliance. Poor me. However this is my take, so don't hate me. I also do not own Big Brother, as this is a wizarding version, I think.

Just Refuse Me Once More

_By Potters Freak_

**CHAPTER THREE: ****SEDUCING **

ONE MONTH LATER

Everything had fallen into a routine, Harry would wake up first start the coffee machine. Ginny would get up fifteen minutes later who would then grab some coffee and start cooking breakfast. While Harry showered. Then both had breakfast together. After washing and drying the dishes, Ginny would take a bath, while Harry 'studied' _or_ begin the planning of escaping.

While neither Harry or Ginny were becoming closer, Harry stayed a certain distance from Ginny. He would not talk about personal experiences, feelings or anything. He had also taken to drinking at night. Claiming that Ginny was driving him towards it.

Ginny was getting sick of this 'relationship' she wanted more. Planning to talk to her brothers about some help, which might include some more ... revealing clothing. She wanted the next level with Harry.

Harry, Harry was trying to resist, he was. But ... Gin- **Weasley** was making it difficult. He had a plan, it would be complicated but he was after all Harry Potter, and he was being caged but Ginny, '_no damn! Weasley, its Weasley Potter!_' he grew angry with his self. _'damn it Potter this is the enemy.' _Harry thought, giving himself a harsh talking too.

TWO WEEKS LATER (-Middle of May)

After getting out of her bath, Ginny walked over to the closet. Opening a draw she pulled out a dress, not any dress. It was what she and her friends had called **The Seducing Dress**. Made of a emerald green material it clung to Ginny's curves, being low cut with straps and mid thigh. Boys just seemed to flock to her when she wore it.

Giving it a pull, as it had seemed to of shrunk, she gave her hair a brush and gave a spray of her perfume and entered the living room.

Harry felt his mouth his the floor. Ginny Weasley was wearing **The Seducing Dress**! For him! Feeling as if thoroughly stunned, he watched Ginny dance and twirl across the room. Ginny seemed to be in her own little world while dancing to an imaginary song, accidentally bumped into Harry making them fall to the ground.

Still feeling shocked, Harry noticed immediately that this dress could not have a bra underneath it.

Ginny giggled. Harry still wasn't moving and was openly looking down the top of her dress. With her chest on Harry's chest, her hips on Harry's and their legs a messy tangle. She lent forward to whisper into Harry's ear 'I could be yours _Luv_, I could be all of yours. You just have to surrender _Harry_'

Moving back enough to look into Harry's eyes, and saw the deepest green filled with desire. Slowly moving her face forward, she puckered up her lips ...

**A/N** HA!!! You thought I'd let you see! But seriously, I don't know what will happen ... Will young Mr. Potter resist temptation or will he cast away his last hope for love. And what is his plan for escape??? What will Ginny do as her next plan for seducing Harry? Check in soon to find out!  
ok this was hard to write, I had half of the third chapter written out and then decided I didn't like it, it was moving too slow. So this is what I came up with in 40mins. I want to say thanks to ... drum roll justplainstupid ... jlyric ... pheobesapphria ... carolgin and ichigo7703 for reviewing and thanks to everone for viewing with 426 people reading Just Refuse Me Once More. I have no idea what will happen next, so I don't know when I will update next, but it will be soon! Maybe ill turn chapter three into chapter 4! ... actually that's a good idea. PottersFreak


	4. Chapter 4: PRETENDING

Forward: This is my idea, not my best idea but an idea all the less. It makes some of my more stupid ones seem less stupid for some reason. Harry is finally admitting he likes Ginny because he calls Ginny and Ginny and not Weasley. I used a book title in there see if you can find it. This was hard for me to write, I hope you enjoy

Just Refuse Me Once More

_By PottersFreak_

**CHAPTER FOUR: PRETENDING **

Harry was dashing down a road, he had to get somewhere safe. The twist was he had no idea where he was. It was night, a few hours after Ginny had kissed him. Jesus Christ that was a great fucking kiss.

Almost running into a phone booth, Harry noticed a ally way. Running in he pulled out his second wand and apparated to see Aberforth at the Hogs Head.

Landing he took a look around to see if anyone saw him arrive. Pretending to calmly walk over to the Hogs Head he entered and looked for Aberforth, and walked over to the bar and took a seat.

'Aberforth make it a double ... no a triple firewhiskey, I've had a shit of a month' Harry called out to the bar keeper. 'And I'll need a room for a while too'

'What has happened to you Mr. Potter? I have not seen you in weeks'

'Ginny Weasley happened to me mate'

'Ginny Weasley, little Ginny I helped train?'

'The one same'

And as Harry started to explain what had happened to him Ginny Weasley was waking up...

Ginny was slowly waking up, waking up from this excellent dream where she had made love to Harry for hours. Feeling the morning air on her skin she came to the realisation she was still wearing The Seduction Dress. Smiling slightly she sat up and looked around. Noticing it was after lunch time, calling out in a seductive voice 'Harry?'

Not hearing anything but the general silence of the apartment, she got up. Running a hand through her messed hair and walked into the living room and saw the door open and a note stuck to the door. Running over she pulled the knife out of the note and looked down at the parchment:

_Dear Ginny, _

_I'm sorry it had to end this way. I have really enjoyed the last few weeks but  
people are looking for me and my job is never done. I am Harry Potter and people need to see me, to hear from me. I'm sorry this has been one of the best vacations I've ever had but it was time for me to go. I'm so sorry Ginny, but please leave me alone this time... Love Harry Potter. _

Ginny slammed the door closed. Collapsed to the floor and broke into tears.

Harry was still at the Hogs Head under an alias of Barry Trotter () Harry was actually _trying_ to say Harry Potter but was just well really pissed. In a mix between stumbling, stumping and falling over he made his way over to the mini bar. Pulling out a bottle of cheap scotch he replayed the events of him night with Ginny.

_Harry clearly remembered what Ginny felt like lying on top of him after tripping and pushing them over. He remembered the flowery smell of her perfume, how she felt in his arms and her breath mixed with his. The soft firmness of her skin against the roughness of his. How he could touch her lips to his. The moan, she made from the back of her throat which pushed him on into forcing his tongue into her mouth, and how she let him in. How Harry had his hand on Ginny's thigh only for her to moan again-_

There was a knock at the door, close to passing out Harry called for them to enter. A red head came in and Bill entered.

'I knew you'd try to escape Harry. I don't blame you, but I refuse to let you do this to yourself or Ginny. Yes Ron-'

'Don't ... don't talk to me about Ron Bill. I was there Bill I practically pulled the bullet myself so don't say it wasn't my fault. Because I see it as my fault for letting him come with me and not being strong enough to resist. Do not tell me it was not my fault Bill' Harry was getting angry, 'I let you lock me up Bill I did not resist I saw it as a joke, a nice vacation and I told Weasley as much after you left.'

Getting up Harry stumbled over to Bill and stared him in the eye, 'Leave Weasley and tell your sister to stop stalking me or next time I'll take her down.'

'Potter... You broke my sisters heart. Expect the Weasley's, we'll be coming.' And with that he turned and strode out the door.

And Harry fell onto the bed and passed out.

Ginny woke up with Bill holding her, 'We're going after Potter, precious. We'll get him back for you I promise'

Ginny slightly smiled and fell back asleep not wanting to stay awake while she didn't have Harry near her.

() Harry was completely and utterly pissed out spastic drunk and out of the entire night that is something he can actually remember. And I thought it was funny ;-)

A/N: I don't know what happened between Harry and Ginny, I asked them very nicely and they refused to tell me (Harry blushed bright red), so I know that Ginny woke up in her dress but I don't know entirely what happened. I leave it up to your opinions. May they lead you to the correct idea. I'm hoping they had sex, but I cant say, I'm just the author ;-) hope your enjoying. One more chapter I think. Read & review please. It makes me want to write faster. PottersFreak

Oh and I'm sorry about the spelling, I'm Australian so I use Australian spelling.


	5. Chapter 5: INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION

So right now I have a choice to make, I can go the easy way OR the hard way with my plot line and I'm tossing and turning trying to decide. This will just be short, showing how they are both going before the next big chapter,

**THIS IS NOT COMPULSORY FOR THE PLOT!**

Just Refuse Me Once More

_By PottersFreak_

**INTERMISSION**

Ginny was at her home thinking, there was paper spread all around her in the living room. Brainstorming on how to attack Harry next. She knew her brothers were going after Him soon, however she also wanted in. even if to only Bat Bogey Him. Grabbing her wand she waved it at the radio, a sad love song came on,

_With one last dance_

_I hope to lose this feeling_

_With one more chance_

_I might fly away_

_To get out of this loop_

_I've got no choice_

_I want to fly away_

_To start anew_

_I've got to make it_

_One last dance_

_To loose these feelings_

_One last chance_

_To dance_

_And lose these feelings_

_Of Love_

Feeling worse, Ginny felt the tears swelling in her eyes and slowly dripping down her cheeks. Taking a bigger sip of her wine, she stood and entered her bed room, pulling off her dress she fell into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Harry was at the Hogs Head still, Abe had insisted that Harry would be safe from prying eyes or traumatised ex-fiancés. So far everything was going well. Taking another big gulp from the bottle of Firewhiskey on the table next to him. Sitting up in bed, with a comfortable t-shirt on, with the radio on, he paused in his work to listen to a song;

_With one last dance_

_I hope to lose this feeling_

_With one more chance_

_I might fly away_

_To get out of this loop_

_I've got no choice_

_I want to fly away_

_To start anew_

_I've got to make it_

_One last dance_

_To loose these feelings_

_One last chance_

_To dance_

_And lose these feelings_

_Of Love_

Sighing loudly, he had another large sip of the alcohol. Liking the way it burnt his throat as he drowned his sorrows. Feeling pleasantly dizzy he slumped down in bed, suddenly feeling tired, glad for the weekend his thoughts focused on Ginny while wearing **The Seducing Dress**. Deciding to go to bed he packed up his work, pulled up the sheets and willed himself not to dream of Ginny. Deciding soon to talk to her, not wanting to be angry at each other for much longer...

A/N this is my intermission. Its pretty much about letting you guys know that Harry is getting serous about Ginny. The 'song' is actually a poem I wrote a few years back, its called one last chance, and I think that it suits these two perfectly, both wanting to forget about each other but cannot. I have holidays at the end of the week so hopefully expect something week and a half. But I'm not promising anything, I need to decide what is happening with this problem, really its all Hermione's fault, she wants more screen time AND wants Ron back! Really! So should I bring Ron back? Let me know. R&R ta PottersFreak


	6. Chapter 6: The Return

Just Refuse Me Once More

_By PottersFreak_

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Ginny had not recovered. Harry leaving her so unexpectedly. She slept all day, drank all night and cried until she fell back asleep. She had even taken up smoking, enjoying the endorphins it gave out. Refusing to listen to friends or herself she lived in the moment. If she was a muggle she would have been slowly killing herself. With everything gone wrong, she refused to live like the young lady she should be.

Harry was not fairing any better. However he threw himself into his work. He had not taken a day off in weeks, Harry only wanted exhaustion, so not to dream of the youngest Weasley. He was working himself raw, Ginny was one of two topics running through his mind al the time. The other was his work.

Mrs. Weasley was feeling determined, her daughter was in pain and had taken up that filthy muggle habit of Harry's. She had also not see her seventh son in years. Molly refused to give up hope, she knew they were prefect for each other. Even if they did not.

Hermione was feeling bossy. After her long time boyfriend Ron was killed by a Death Eater during the Horcrux hunt she had lost hope for a while. Hope that was reassured by Harry. He had defeated and won. Taking down the evil in this world had turned him into a new moody. And no one liked the old one, only Ginny had stood by Harry even though he had left her behind. Hermione put down her cut of tea, stood up and apparated over to the Hogs Head refusing to let Harry wallow anymore.

Harry was still asleep, there was a bang at the door. Feeling hung-over he rolled onto his back and tried to get up. A sudden reaction was the world started to spin. Groaning Harry slowly stood up at a another set of loud knocks at the door. Grabbing the handle he flung over the door-

Hermione heard some movement. Preparing herself by getting her wand out of her bag, she waited with a hex on the tip of her tongue. The door flung open and she lost all train of thought.

'Hello Mr. Potter' a voice came cheerfully from outside the doorway.

'Oooooh Aberforth, brought the potion?' Harry moaned

'Yes Mr. Potter I did. There was a witch here looking for you a little while ago,' he checked a piece of paper 'A miss Hermione Granger, I believe.'

'Bugger'

'I also believe that is what she said, when I told her she just missed you Mr. Potter'

'Thankyou Aberforth' Harry sighed tiredly grasping the vial and quickly sculling it down 'Augh Albie why don't you do something to make it taste better?'

'Why Mr. Potter? Should I?'

'Yes Albie you should, well this has been fun but how that my pounding alcohol induced headache is gone I need to get to work. Good day Aberforth.'

'Good day Mr. Potter.' He replied as Harry closed the door.

The door opened, a shirtless man was there. And while he was not Harry but none other than Seamus Finnegan.

'Ello luv, what can I do for ya?' he slurred

'Obviously nothing' Hermione snapped, feeling a blush rise into her cheeks.

'Are ya sure luv?'

'Yes I am Mr. Finnegan' As she turned around as stalked off.

Seamus whistled, 'Offers still there luv'

Turning around Hermione threw a Bat Bogey Hex and smiled. The day felt better already.

Ginny had showered, she had dressed and she was not drunk or even tipsy for once. In clean robes, she sat in her mothers lounge room. Lowly lifting the cigarette to her lips she took in a deep breath, slowly letting the relaxing smoke fill her lungs.

Her mother sniffed loudly looking disapprovingly at her daughter she sniffed loudly again.

'So mother what am I doing here?' Ginny drawled out

'Well Ginevra we are waiting for our other guest to arrive'

'It's Ginny mother, you know I hate being called Ginevra.'

'Oh for gods sake put out that silly muggle smoke, who got you started? If it was your father, so help me I'll hex him!'

Ginny smirked 'It was perfect Potter mother' she replied snapping

'Ginevra Molly Weasley! Do not speak to me like that!' Molly gasped.

'Then treat me like an adult, not a child!'

There was a knock at the door interrupting the argument

'Oh good our guest has arrived' Molly stated pleasantly getting up and heading towards the door.

'Oh Harry welcome! Its been so long since I've seen you.' She grabbed hold of Harry and gave him a huge hug. 'Oh Hermione don't you look nice.

Ginny frowned and took another lung full of smoke. Waiting till she Harry at the doorway, she released her breath, smirking at Harry.

'So Potter Mother got to you too?'

Harry smirked back

'No, of course not. It was Hermione of course'

Molly breathed out, 'Hermione dear will you help me get the tea?'

'Of course Molly'

They both practically skipped out of the room

Ginny took another inhale of her cigarette, looking at Harry she exhaled in his face. Harry had sat across from her and smirked. 'In trouble with Molly are we Ms. Weasley?'

'As always Potter. Just wait until Mother gets you alone, she just found out about your filthy Muggle habits.'

'Ahh the same as yours apparently. Been a smoker for long?'

'Oh ever since this bastard broke my heart- so not long'

'Ah yes, Hermione gave me an earful on the way over. So Weasley how are you?'

'Well Potter' Ginny spat out 'How about I let my wand show you?' she snarled jumping up and pulling her wand out, aiming it at Harry's face.

'Well Weasley- How about a different form of communication?' he reached out with long arms and pulled Ginny towards him. Placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Something he had been dreaming about all week.

Ginny felt Harry's probing tongue. She opened her lips feeling his un-released passion. Kissing him back, she was surprised to hear a crash to the side, pushing Harry away, she slapped him and ran out the back door.

Hermione and Molly stood in the doorway and watched as Ginny pushed Harry away and as Ginny ran out the back door after slapping him.

'Oh dear- did we interrupt something Harry dear?' Molly said to the deathly quiet room after a short pause.

Harry felt the slap after being pushed roughly away from his ex-fiancé. And watched as she ran out the door. Knowing the girl of his dreams was currently running towards her hiding spot.

Ginny was in tears. She had fallen for temptation again feeling dread at the sound of someone running she knew without looking Harry was coming to find her.

'GINNY!" he yelled

Shrinking into the bushes she quieted down not wanting to be seen.

'GINNY! GINEVRA! COME HERE PLEASE!' Harry called desperately. Pulling out his wand he started to do some detection spells, knowing Ginny was around here somewhere. Following the spell he headed over to the tree Ginny was hiding next too, 'Ginny can I please have a word?'

'Yeah two. Fuck' she held up one finger, pulling up the other 'Off. Easy enough Potter? After all you are known for walking away aren't you?'

'Gin please, I need to explain myself to you. I do love you.'

Ginny gasped, 'You lying bastard! Who set you up this time? Its fun to play with little Ginny Weasley's feelings isn't it? Lots and lots of fun. You're a complete and utter bastard Potter, stay away from me'

'Ginny, Gin. Please listen to me. I do love you, I haven't slept properly in weeks, I don't want to eat, all I do is drink and work so I can forget you and its not working! Damn it Weasley look at me! **LOOK AT ME!**'

Ginny looked into his eyes, seeing the tears forming at the bottom of the deep emerald green she laughed and threw herself into his arms. Kissing his entire face.

'I know you love me potter! I saw it when I wore **The Seducing Dress**' she laughed merrily, 'I've just been waiting for you to admit it!'

'Marry me Gin, marry me soon' Harry smiled

Kissing him lovingly, 'of course I will love. I love you too'

A/N sorry about the wait guys, grandmother had a heart attack and I've been busy helping. Your lucky I found some time to type this up. I don't know if I will do an epilogue or not, I've written some short stories, some one off's that I will be slowly posting up. So Harry and Ginny are finally together. Yay! Harry Potter comes out on sat so I will be very, very busy. Enjoy and R&R plse. PottersFreak


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Just Refuse Me Once More

_By PottersFreak_

**Epilogue**

I never understood what happiness could do to a person until I was happy too. When Harry Potter told me he loved me, I felt like I was finally home. Everything I had gone through didn't matter, I was in love. _With him_. We both still smoke, Mum is still upset with how me and my husband live these days. She wants us to give her kids. I am only twenty fiveand Harry and I live our 'dirty' life style. We go out drinking every night and party till morning. Neither of us have a full time job, we both are having too much fun just living life too the fullest. After all our childhoods have made both of us grow up faster then we expected.

I married the most amazing woman, she expects me to be myself, to forget that I am The-Boy-Who-Lived and just be Harry, a husband. I can not stop, but to dote upon my wife Ginny. She has made me remember what living is and even though I am twenty six I want to start having kids. I want a large family and teach them to have fun and play pranks. It is in my blood, and Ginny's. I have a wonderful family, and I can not help but to keep falling in love with my wife every day. Even though she insists we go out clubbing every night. _Ahh_ I love the hangover potion!

Harry and Ginny Potter, had a wonderful life. After defeating Voldermort and finally getting married, they kept each other happy and satisfied. They will never forget what they had to go through to come to this point in their lives and they remember the dead daily. They did end up having kids, I think the final count was four or five. They have all grown up and are married. They do not know their parents as saviours. But as Harry and Ginny Potter, loving parents, grandparents and their pranking ability. They might of saved the world, but their hearts saved each other.

A/N; thanks everyone, this is the end of this story. I have already written the wedding as a one off fic and these from an alternative proposal to the wedding day. These will start to arrive soon. I have started the early writings of a new story, which does not have a name, but is not a Harry Potter fic. I will be creating a account on fiction dot com keep an eye out on my profile but it might take a few months as year 12 is coming close to the end. I hope you have all enjoyed this, I might re-write the last chapter when they get together, I was slightly distressed at the time and it did not come out the way I wanted it too. Thanks for the reviews and support and keep an eye out. Because you will never know what will happen in a PottersFreak story. Trust and honour PottersFreak


End file.
